Forged Cupid
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, #58- Kick in the Head, "Stage one, complete. They're alone in town." Yamamoto smiled wickedly. GokuTsu


#58- Kick in the Head

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I just write fluffy fanfictions for all to enjoy... since this pairing needs more spotlight! 5927 Forever!**

* * *

The warm spring wind danced elegantly across the grass and flowers. It made it's way around the town, dragging the clouds along in the same direction.

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto made their way to town, dropping off Yamamoto to the convenience store, he was currently working at.

"I'll see you guys later!" Yamamoto waved, walking away from the two. As he walked into the store he picked up the phone, smiling wickedly. "Stage one, complete. They're in town, alone." He paused and smiled to his boss normally, before hanging up the phone he said in his usual laid back tone, "This is fun!"

The two classmates walked together in an awkward silence, the streets began to crowd since the time was around noon. Being forced together, touching by the shoulders slightly. As soon as the crowd passed, the two separated immediately, somewhat embarrassed from the contact. 

Gokudera walked a little closer to Tsuna, as he placed his hands lazily behind his head.

"So, what do you plan on doing for Spring beak, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, trying to brew up a conversation at the odd moment, looking away from the silver-haired boy.

"I don't know yet, I haven't really thought about it… all I know is that Sister's leaving for Italy this weekend, and returning a week after spring break." Gokudera thought for a second looking up at the clouds.

"Come to think of it, She sounded disappointed. Something about 'missing out on the matchmaking'… wonder who their target is."

The dynamite specialist chuckled, 'I wouldn't want to be targeted… it would be hell and back. But, I wouldn't mind if they…' He shook his head.

Tsuna smiled grimly at the thought, the topic of matchmaking was brought up last night in the living room, when he needed to get an extra pillow from the cupboard downstairs, he over heard the conversation. But the voices stopped as soon as he approached the door.

'They're planning something…' He thought, frowning, the infant's words from this morning.

_"Tsuna! You get the day off today." the Arcobaleno smirked, "Have fun!" _

The brunette shuddered from the memory. Noticing the fountain, telling him that they approached the middle of the town. Tsuna smiled and grabbed his hand, leading the taller boy to sit on the ledge of the fountain together.

"So 10th, what are you doing for the spring vacation?" Gokudera smiled, following the gaze of his boss, spotting ice cream stand.

"Would you like one 10th?" Tsuna's cheeks dusted light pink as he nodded, he opened his wallet to give money to Gokudera, but he shook his head. "My treat."

When he left, Tsuna blushed a deeper shade of pink, 'I feel like a girl…'

"You should tell him how you feel! You never know what will happen if you never do!" The toddler appeared from a platform, rising from the Fountain's center, wearing a cupid costume, wings, and tiny sandals to match.

"It appears, the fountain dwelling fairy!" Tsuna said sarcastically, about to break out laughing. Reborn glared his student and transformed the green cupid bow into a '10t' hammer. "Idiot-Tsuna! Tell him how you feel, or else…" as the platform lowered, Tsuna swore he could see a devious glint in the corner of his eye.

Gokudera returned, with a single cone in his hand. He handed it to the boy sitting down, "I got you Strawberry, is that okay?" Tsuna nodded happily, "Yeah! Strawberry's my favorite! Thank you!"

Gokudera blushed, "I'I-m glad, Your welcome…"

"Umm, about the spring break, I really just want to spend time with… you." Tsuna said, the blush once again appearing on his cheeks.

* * *

**a/n: Hey! I have sad news.. for a few days I may not be able to update. So If I don't post towmorrow (or anything else until Saturday night) I'm sorry. I have musical rehersals and babbysitting... :( But I'll write in my note book, so I'll post whenever I type them up!**

**-Bows- Please Review, Onegai shimasu!**


End file.
